Still Snowing
by Wd0
Summary: Naruto has just been told the story about his father along with Sakura. What will happen?


**Authors Notes:**

I wrote this pretty quickly so sorry for the incorrect English if there is any. Thanks to Heavens Wrath (Tsunamsai) for helping me edit this. I hope I got the information right. Enjoy :)

**Still Snowing**

By Bleach/Wd0

The snow slowly descended down to Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. It was about time it snowed in Konoha. It had arrived awfully late, and slowly the snow stacked up. This was common in the winter. Konoha was also unusually quiet. There were barely any people on the streets and business was sluggish. Most everyone was at home on this peaceful day enjoying there hot drinks or gathering around a fire. All was as it should be.

Naruto was walking outside in the blanket of snow with his coat. His coat looked an awful lot like his regularly worn jacket. He was also wearing red earmuffs and blue snow boots. He walked with excitement because he was going to get some ramen from his favorite place in Konoha. He also had another reason for going there. Kakashi had told him to meet him there by noon. Naruto knew Kakashi would be late anyway, so he left a couple minutes late. The small ramen shack finally came into view and almost instantly Naruto was able to smell that wonderful smell that was Ichiraku ramen! He suddenly picked up speed and dashed towards it. As he approached the shack, he saw two figures sitting under the extendable roof. He could not recognize it at first, but he could see that one of them was Kakashi. Naruto was amazed that Kakashi had actually come on time for once. This was a sight to be seen indeed. He then gazed over at the second figure and it was… Sakura?! Naruto didn't know that she would be there, but she was and Naruto was glad. She was wearing her pink winter coat and her pink winter shoes. She had her normal pink earmuffs on and her hair was put back by a red headband. Naruto liked how everything she wore was pink.

He finally reached that wonderful smell. It looked like Sakura and Kakashi had been there for a while since they had empty bowls in front of them.

"Eh? Oh, Naruto! You finally came! I told you to come at noon and yet you are late!" exclaimed Kakashi.  
"He he, well, you are always late so I thought you would be late again, so I left a little bit late. I didn't know you would be here Sakura-chan," said Naruto with his hands behind his head.  
"Well, I did invite her. And here," said Kakashi as he passed a bowl of hot ramen to him, "I took the liberty of ordering for you."  
"Ah! Thanks Sensei! I owe you!" said Naruto as he grabbed the bowl and glanced at Sakura for but a second. She didn't seem like her normal self. She seemed sad for some reason.  
"No need Naruto. Hurry up and finish. I have something I want to share with you."  
Naruto ignored him as he was eating rather quickly.

Naruto had finally finished eating his precious ramen.  
"Ahh," said Naruto as he relaxed, "that was amazing as always. You should do this more often sensei!"

He once again looked at Sakura to see that she had not changed position. "What's wrong Sakura? You haven't said one word!"  
She picked her head up and looked at Naruto and smiled, "Oh, nothing. I'm just really tired that's all."  
He did not believe this, but he went along with her.  
Kakashi got out of his seat and took a couple steps outside.  
He looked back at Naruto and said, "Come with me Naruto. Sakura, you are free to go."  
Sakura waited a bit and then got up to leave. She walked away and looked back at Naruto only once, still looking sad. Naruto watched her walk away. It was still snowing.  
Naruto got up and asked, "So, why did you tell me to come here sensei?"  
"Come Naruto. Let's take a walk."

They started walking down the road that was completely concealed by the pure white snow.  
"You've heard the stories about the 4th haven't you?" asked Kakashi.  
"Huh? Oh, yea. That he saved us from this terrifying demon."  
"Well, that is what happened, but have you heard it in detail?"  
"No, not really."  
"Would you like to hear it?"  
"What's this got to do with me sensei?"  
"Do you want to hear the story or not Naruto?"  
"Ahh, fine. This better be good because I have important things to do. I can't just listen to stories all day you know."  
"Yes, yes I know. Ok, now where should I start…" said Kakashi as he started to think. "Yea, that would be a good place."  
Naruto looked puzzled.  
"You already know that the 4th saved us from a terrifying demon, but do you know what demon that was?"  
"No."  
"It's the same demon that is inside you Naruto."  
Naruto stopped dead in his tracks with great disbelief. Kakashi stopped. Silence. Kakashi looked back at Naruto and stared at him. Naruto was confused and somewhat disoriented. So many questions popped in his head: Why? Me? How?

So now he actually knew who put the demon inside him.  
"Are you ok, Naruto?"  
"Why would he put it inside me? Who does he think he is, messing with another person's life," yelled Naruto.  
"Lets continue our walk, there's more you need to know."  
Naruto wanted to know now, but he knew Kakashi would make him wait anyway. So he continued to walk beside Kakashi.  
Naruto was dismayed. His face yelled confusion.  
"So? Are you going to continue?" said Naruto with a disgruntled look.  
"Yes, yes, just waiting for you."  
Naruto looked at Kakashi and Kakashi looked at Naruto.  
Naruto's expression hadn't changed but Kakashi's face was full with concern and question. Was it a good idea to have told him that now of all times? At the same time, they both turned their heads again with no particular destination.  
"Well, the nine-tailed fox only came at certain times and terrorized the entire Fire Nation. No one could stop it. With one swipe of his hand, an entire city would be destroyed. Then, one fateful night, it attacked Konoha without warning. Many ninja's went to help their fellow ninjas in combat. Many were injured and many died. It was a terrible night indeed."  
Kakashi glanced at Naruto to see he expression and it had not changed.  
"Hey! Why did you stop? If you're going to start a story then finish it!"  
"I'm sorry Naruto. Now where was I? Umm, oh yeah. One of the many ninjas that fought the beast included the 4th Hokage. He immediately left his office to defend Konoha. He fought the demon with great effort, but the fox was still too strong and so, the Hokage had no choice but to use a forbidden jutsu. This jutsu sealed the person's soul at the cost of the user's soul as well. This is the same jutsu the 3rd used before he died. Before he could do this, he needed to find a place to seal it. He chose his son. He chose you."

Naruto felt like someone was choking him while his heart was being pulled out. He was speechless and out of breath and hesitated to move. His expression was full with confusion and a sense of being lost. He kept thinking on how his very father could do this to his own son. How that had changed his destiny. He then knew that was why he never saw his father and never knew about him.  
"Unfortunately, the nine-tailed fox attacked on the same day you were born."  
Kakashi noticed that Naruto had stopped moving and looked back at him. He noticed something wet fall from his face. A tear.  
Naruto wiped his face with his clothes and looked up and said, "Yeah, I'll be fine. I might just need a little time to myself."  
Kakashi felt sympathy for Naruto and looked at him with worry, but knew he needed time to himself.  
"Very well," said Kakashi. He started walking toward Naruto and passed him and stopped for a second.  
"He loved you Naruto, along with your mother. I know that he is proud of you."  
Kakashi left without looking back.

Sakura was still walking outside. She was remembering what Kakashi had told her this morning about Naruto's father. About him being the 4th and how it was him who sealed the nine-tailed fox in Naruto. In his own son. Sakura felt sorry that Naruto never knew his parents, and that they never knew him. They both died on the same day. It was a tragic story indeed. It reminded her about how she never really appreciated her parents all that much and how she should appreciate them more. Naruto's story was too heartbreaking.

It was still snowing, and still so quiet. Sakura suddenly stopped day dreaming and realized that she was walking with no particular destination in mind. She looked up and saw the Hokage stone. She saw the 4th's face. There was something, or someone, on top of his head. It was hard to tell who it was, but she knew it had to be Naruto. She made her way to the top of the great monument. She quietly approached Naruto who was sitting still as a tree. Sakura sat next to Naruto who was looking out into the endless sky.  
"It's been snowing for a while hasn't it?" said Sakura with uncertainty.  
"Huh… Oh, yeah…" replied Naruto.  
Sakura's face turned full of regret. She turned and looked toward the sky.  
Silence seemed to conquer the day, for it was everywhere.  
"I'm guessing Kakashi told you, huh?" asked Naruto,  
"Yeah, he told me everything. I'm sorry Naruto."  
"Don't be," said Naruto without care, "there's nothing for you to be sorry about."  
"I'm just sorry about what happened to your parents and what happened to you!" said Sakura.  
"Well, don't be!" yelled Naruto as he turned to Sakura. This was the loudest Naruto had ever been. Sakura was stunned at this and fell back, scared. He then realized what he had done and turned his angry expression into a glum one. He looked away from Sakura's terrified face. She was frozen with disbelief, but she couldn't really blame him. She knew that she could never feel what he was feeling now. She knew that he wanted to be alone, but Sakura was determined to be by him. She moved and sat closer to him and rested her head on him. Naruto was surprised by this but didn't react like he was. This felt comfortable. He wanted to be like this forever. He put his head on hers. They both stared into the distance, not knowing what would happen, but that they would be by each other's side. They both wanted nothing else but to be like this forever. It was still snowing that day…


End file.
